Pilar
by Abeja de Chocolate
Summary: Cuando rescataron a Peeta Mellark de la arena del los 75 Juegos del hambre sabían qué Snow someteria a quienes quedarán atrapados a la tortura, pero jamás imaginaron lo que Snow tenía planeado para su Sinsajo.


**Cuando rescataron a Peeta Mellark de la arena del los 75 Juegos del hambre sabían qué Snow someteria a quienes quedarán atrapados a la tortura, pero jamás imaginaron lo que Snow tenía planeado para su Sinsajo.**

 **Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

El aerodeslizador rompía con fuerza el aire cuando Peeta Mellark abrió los ojos y vio todo blanco a su alrededor. Una aguja enterrada en su brazo le aplicaba un medicamento que lo adormecia, se sentó en la camilla y miró a su alrededor.

La respiración se le agitó y sintió ganas de llorar. Si él estaba en un aerodeslizador camino al Capitolio significaba que su Katniss estaba muerta. Justo cuando las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos Haymitch cruzó la puerta y lo miro con una expresión de sorpresa.

—Chico, despertaste —Dijo. Fue cuando Peeta empezó a llorar que Haymitch se vio verdaderamente alterado —Eh, eh ¿Qué pasa?

—Esta muerta, ¿Verdad, Haymitch? —Sintió las manos de Haymitch en su espalda tratando de reconfortarlo.

—No, aún no. —El llanto de Peeta se debe tuvo inmediatamente, se secó las lágrimas con los puños y sonó los mocos.

—¿A-a que te refieres? — Preguntó con un tinte de esperanza en su voz, algo que Haymitch no quería.

—Va camino al Capitolio.

—¿Al Capitolio? — Los ojos azules de Peeta lo miraron extrañado — ¿A donde vamos nosotros?

—Al Distrito 13 —Finnick Odair habló del desde la puerta mirándolo con una mezcla de incredulidad y curiosidad.

—¿Q-que?

Entonces Finnick y Haymitch empezaron a explicarle el plan de rescate a los Vencedores, que la Líder de la Resistencia lo quería a él y que por eso no pudieron rescatar a Katniss, le explicaron el bombardeo del Capitolio al Doce y la pérdida de su familia, pero la mente de Peeta estaba en otra parte.

Apenas terminaron de narrar, la bonita cara de Finnick impacto contra el suelo por el puñetazo que le dio Peeta, el rubio se lanzó contra Haymitch

—¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Dijiste que la sacarían!

Algo perforó su cuello y todo se puso negro.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que quedó recluido en el trece. Dos semanas sin noticias de Katniss. A la mayoría de esa gente no le importaba pero sabia bien que La señora Everdeen, Primrose, Gale y Haymitch (a pesar de su traición), y él estaban comiéndose las uñas por la preocupación.

Fue un día, cuando todos estaban reunidos almorzando que se prendieron los televisores y mostraron el emblema del Capitolio. El rostro de Snow apareció en pantalla.

—Se dice por ahí que estamos en tiempos de crisis, se rumorea que los rebeldes ganan fuerza, yo digo lo contrario y para demostrar a todos esos...marginados que nunca podrán superar la fuerza del Capitolio, jugaremos un último juego con su símbolo de la libertad —Peeta se levantó en menos de un suspiro de su silla y se acercó a la pantalla del televisor, tenía a Gale al lado al siguiente segundo — Casi todos los Vencedores que participaron en los 75 Juegos del hambre dieron muestras de ser rebeldes, por lo que tuvieron que ser sometidos en algún momento. A nuestra querida señorita Everdeen le aplicaremos 24 castigos, y cada uno de ellos será inspirado en cada miembro que participó en el Tercer Vasallaje. Los castigos se detendrán cuando el Distrito Trece baje las armas. — Una sonrisa de Snow y la pantalla se puso negra.

Peeta no espero más, sin fue directo a la oficina de Alma Coin.

—Deben sacarla —Coin lo miro por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué le hace creer que la voy a sacar? —Peeta la miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo? ¡La tiene que sacar de ahí!

—Ella no me es útil—Dijo fríamente mirando la pantalla con la cara de Snow —Y tu tampoco. ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a desperdiciar recursos para una chiquilla que ya está perdida?

—¡No! —Peeta golpeó la mesa, luego se tiró del cabello—Vea, haré lo que quiera, sólo...saqueos de ahí.

Coin tardó un segundo en responder :—Cuando graben las propos necesarias iremos por ella —Recogió sus cosas y se fue.

—¡Mierda! —Peeta volvió a golpear la mesa y miró a Plutarch —¿Qué esperan? Hay que ir a grabar rápido.

Salió de la habitación con los sonidos del equipo de preparación siguiendolo al estudio. Mejor grababan la propo ahora, pues entre más rápido lo hiciera, más rápido sacaría a Katniss de su cárcel y él, Peeta Mellark juraba que iba a sacar a Katniss Everdeen del Capitolio a como de lugar.

 **Por fin, después de tanto tiempo de no escribir volví.**

 **¿Por qué lo hice?**

 **Porque ya finalice el curso y es un buen momento para volver a escribir.**

 **¿De qué va la historia?**

 **Básicamente es lo que hubiera sucedido si Katniss es secuestrada en lugar de Peeta.  
Lo más probable es que tenga contenido para adultos.  
No espero que tenga muchos capítulos o al menos que no supere los veinte.**

 **¿Sera narrada siempre desde el punto de vista de Peeta?**

 **Creo que me dolería aun más hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Katniss.**

 **¿Cómo se me ocurrió la historia?**

 **Buscando imágenes en sucias en Rule34.**

 **Ojala les guste las historia.**

 **Abeja de chocolate.**


End file.
